A Few Good Women
by Huntress8583
Summary: a new meta surfaces just in time to meet Helena/Huntress... Helena wants to believe that this girl is good... but is she really or is it all just an act?
1. Author's Note

Author's Note: This is my first fan fic for any tv show... I've wrote them before, but they always seem to find their way into the garbage. And I haven't seen every episode of Birds Of Prey so if this story doesn't exactly go with the show I'm sorry. I've really gotten into the story myself so i can assure everyone that there won't be any huge gaps between chapters, but I may not be able to finish it all in the next few days. There's a lot that I want to do with this story and it may end up being a series in itself. I would love it if you would all review and please give as many suggestions as you can. Anything you think of I can probably manage to work in. I do a lot better when I get "audience participation." I hope you all enjoy the story. 


	2. Don't Jump

Jamie Nobel stood on the edge of one of New Gotham's highest rooftops. She stared silently at the ground as a tear rolled down her cheek.   
  
Helena Kyle… Huntress quietly walked up behind her. She stood there for a few seconds trying to figure out how to coax the girl down. "Ya know… it's a long trip from here to the ground… and I'm pretty sure you can't turn around if you change your mind."  
  
Jamie looked back at Helena. "You think I'm gonna jump?"  
  
"You look like the suicidal type… and you're standing awfully close to the edge."   
  
Jamie look at her clothes. All black, an amazing resemblance to Huntress' clothes. "Yeah… right." she turned back and looked down at the ground.  
  
Helena got up on the small ledge with her. "What's your name kid?"  
  
"It's not kid." Jamie got off the ledge and walked toward the fire escape.   
  
Helena walked with her. The girl reminded her a lot of herself. "Alright, I won't call you kid if you tell me what your name is."   
  
"Night Angel." Jamie began to climb down the fire escape.   
  
Huntress jumped down to the end of the ladder. "Night Angel? That's not a name, that's a way of dodging the truth."  
  
Jamie got down to Helena and looked at her. "That's what everyone calls me. No one really seems to care about my real name."  
  
"I care about your real name. So what is it… kid?" Helena was trying to annoy the girl into giving her her name.  
  
"Jamie… and you are?"   
  
"Huntress… a.k.a. Helena."  
  
"Shouldn't that be the other way around? Ya know, your real name first and you're alias second?"  
  
"Most people call me Huntress… half the people I know don't even know my real name, so it's more of an alias."   
  
The two girls got down to the ground.  
  
"You're not from around here, are you?" Helena was almost sure the girl wasn't.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I've lived here all my life. I just don't come out much." Jamie looked at her watch. "I gotta go." she took off running and by the time Helena got around the corner she was gone.  
  
For some reason Helena had a bad feeling about the girl, like she wasn't really a good person to discover. But then there was another feeling that maybe… just maybe the two of them could actually get along. There was definitely something there. Helena would just have to wait to find out…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Never Suspect A Thing

Jamie walked into a rather large living room to see Harley Quinn and Claude Martian sitting around talking. They all quickly looked at her as she cleared her throat.   
  
"I just thought you'd like to know that I'm back... Seeing as how you seem to be keeping tabs on me…"   
  
"Keeping tabs on you? What do you mean?" Harley acted as if she didn't know.  
  
"You're friend Scott… I don't know how long you're had him following me, but I can assure you that he won't be coming back. He's no been properly introduced to the ground…" it explained exactly why Jamie had been looking over the edge of the building. "And I can also assure you that if you send any of your other goons out to follow me, it's not gonna be pretty."  
  
"You killed Scott?" Claude asked.  
  
"Nah, I just gave him a little push. I'm going to bed now. If anyone needs me… they can wait until tomorrow." Jamie walked out of the living room and went upstairs to her room.  
  
"Well… she's certainly different from the other runaways." Claude knew she was a meta, he had a killer headache.  
  
"She's exactly the kind of girl who can take Huntress out of the picture… and the funny thing is, Huntress will never suspect a thing." Harley smiled evily.   
  
"This better work…" Claude remembered what he had been through with Huntress before. He was just glad that he could actually jump from tall buildings and land on his feet… a power Huntress and her friends surely didn't expect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	4. The Truth About Jamie

At the same time Helena was at the clock tower telling Barbara and Dinah about Jamie.  
  
"You think she's a meta?" Barbara asked as she looked at Helena.  
  
"I'm almost positive she's a meta. But the thing is… I'm not sure if she's a good guy or a bad guy." Helena still had that feeling that she could trust Jamie.  
  
"If it's the Jamie I think you're talking about… no good could come of it." Dinah remembered the girl who used to be in her chemistry class, but got expelled from school.  
  
"Alright… what do you know?" it was all Helena had to go on.  
  
"Jamie Nobel… she sat right in front of me in chemistry." Dinah began to explain. "She was always fighting with someone so she got expelled. No one has seen or heard from her since. Everyone says she ran away and left New Gotham."  
  
"What does she look like?" Helena asked as Barbara began typing on her computer.  
  
"Brown hair, about to the middle of her back… umm… always wears sunglasses…"   
  
Before Dinah could say anything else Helena burst out, "That's her. She was wearing sunglasses… dark, small framed… kinda reddish pink around the rims."   
  
"Wearing black?" Dinah remembered the girl looked a lot like Helena.  
  
Barbara finally got the picture up on her computer. "This her?"  
  
"Yeah." Helena and Dinah both answered in unison at the sight of Jamie.  
  
"What do you got on her?" Helena walked closer to the computer.  
  
"She's been in a lot of trouble… expelled from school, probation, long list of assault and battery charges which have all been dropped… she's been missing since December 24... Suspected runaway." Barbara shrugged her shoulders. "Looks like your newfound friend has quite a few problems. And a temper to go with them."  
  
"The doesn't make her bad… I mean, I have issues and I'm not bad." Helena didn't want to believe the girls record meant what everyone else believed it did. She couldn't explain it, but there was something about the girl… like she was desperately crying out for help. And Helena knew she was quite possibly the only one who could save her.  
  
If she had only know what she was getting herself into… if she had only known the truth about the girl she was so willing to get involved with… maybe she would have thought twice about helping her. But Helena had found her caring side… and nothing was going to keep her from helping this girl. Nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Leave Me Alone Or Else!

Jamie was standing on the same rooftop, on the same ledge, looking over the edge. "I figured you'd show up here…"   
  
Helena walked up beside her and stood up on the ledge. "So you're a runaway?"  
  
"Something like that… look, you gotta back off. You gotta stop looking for me and researching me like I'm some damn school project. Alright? Just leave me alone." Jamie got off the ledge and headed for the fire escape again.  
  
Helena stayed right beside her the entire way there. "You need help, Jamie. I don't know how or why, but I know you do. I can help you. I have friends who can help you."  
  
"I don't need help!" Jamie practically yelled. She stopped walking and looked at Huntress. "I'm not some charity case, alright? I'm a big girl, I think I can handle myself. Besides, the last person who tried to help me has people following me around. It's not safe around me. Just go away." she quickly made her way down the fire escape.  
  
On the ground she came face to face with Helena. Neither one of the girls were willing to give up without a fight.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Helena shrugged her shoulders and firmly stood her ground.  
  
Obviously she didn't stand too firmly because when Jamie shoved her she stumbled backwards and fell. "Don't make me do this, Huntress. I don't want to hurt you. I just want you to leave me alone."   
  
Helena got up slowly. "I have a feeling that, given the chance, you wouldn't hurt me anyway. You know you need me…I just want to help, Jamie."  
  
"I don't need you and I don't need your help! I swear this is the last time I'm telling you, leave me alone!" Jamie sounded pretty mad now.  
  
"Get out of there, Huntress!" Oracle warned over the comm. She could hear that things we're going the way Helena had planned.  
  
"I'm not leaving, Oracle." Helena said to Barbara. "I'm not leaving." she then repeated to Jamie.  
  
"You have an imaginary friend named Oracle?" Jamie was beginning to think Huntress wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box. She quickly shook her head. "Whatever. Just go!"   
  
"I told you, I'm not leaving." Helena firmly stood her ground both figuratively and physically.  
  
Jamie closed her eyes and Helena flew into the alley wall.   
  
Helena hit the wall pretty hard and fell to the ground as Jamie began to walk out of the alley.   
  
Jamie looked back at Helena who was on the ground holding her arm. "I'm sorry, but I can't have to around." she then quickly ran from the alley.  
  
"Huntress? Are you alright?" Barbara had her Helena hit the wall and she had heard what Jamie had said so, needless to say, she was worried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Helena stood up. "My pride is wounded, but I'm alright."  
  
"Helena, you have to stay away from Jamie. There is no doubt in my mind that if she has to, she will try to kill you… and she might even get away with it." Barbara couldn't believe she was actually thinking that someone could actually take Huntress… but it seemed like a good possibility.  
  
"I can't do that, Barbara. She needs my help… not Huntress' help… she needs Helena's help. Maybe all she needs is a friend, someone to care." Helena sighed. "I can't just give up, Barbara. You know me... Once I set my mind on something, there's no changing it." she turned off her comm. and took off in the direction Jamie had went.  
  
It was all going to end that night. Helena knew there were three possible outcomes. Jamie either let her help, one of them ended up killing the other, or Helena actually listened to Barbara… on second thought… only the first two were actually possibilities.   
  
Neither girl could ever have expected what the night would bring. But it would change both their lives forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Loyalties

Jamie walked into the large front room. For the first time since she had been there, Harley and Claude were not sitting there. She shrugged and walked over to the fireplace. It had been a cold night in New Gotham so sitting in front of a nice warm fire seemed like the thing to do.  
  
She sat down and immediately began thinking about how she had ended up in the predicament she was currently in.   
  
She had been in so much trouble that the court ordered her to go talk to Harley. After a few sessions, Harley had made her a deal she just couldn't resist…  
  
"You help me with a few of my problems, I will personally guarantee that you will never spend another day in court, no matter what you do."   
  
Jamie figured they were little problems… things that anyone could deal with. The moment she agreed to it Harley had her going around town "dealing" with people. And now Harley wanted Huntress dealt with.   
  
She sighed as she looked out the window at the snow gently cascading down. She didn't want to do this anymore. She had never even seriously hurt anyone… except Scott. She had just been very convincing when making Harley's problems leave town. But Huntress would never leave town, Jamie knew that. There had to be some way to get out of the agreement… some way that she could go without hurting Huntress.  
  
"I told you to go away!" Jamie stood up and nearly yelled as Helena walked around the corner.  
  
Helena slowly approached Jamie. "Why do you want me to go away, Jamie? What's really going on?"  
  
"Please… please! Just go…" Jamie's eyes began watering as she realized that it was going to have to end now.  
  
Helena could tell by the look on Jamie's face… the pain in her eyes… that there was a lot more there then she had imagined. She knew now that Jamie wasn't going to give in and let her help. She knew everything wouldn't end the way either one of them wanted it to.  
  
Helena took a step forward, but was tackled from behind by Claude. She struggled to get free, but Claude put a pair of handcuffs around her wrists.  
  
He drug her over to an old fashioned heater, unlocked one of the cuffs, and cuffed her to it. "Not so tough now are you?"  
  
Helena looked at him in disbelief. "You're dead…"  
  
"He jumped and landed on his feet… he's got more powers then you know about…" Harley said as she walked in.  
  
Helena couldn't believe any of what she was seeing. Her night was turning into a complete nightmare. She looked over at Jamie, who didn't seem at all bothered about what was going on. "You set me up… you knew I'd follow you!"  
  
"I gave you plenty of warnings… it's your own fault for not listening to me." Jamie shrugged then walked upstairs.  
  
Claude looked at Harley. "Now?"  
  
"Go get her…" Harley said as she walked over and sat down on the couch.  
  
Claude walked upstairs. A few seconds later he walked back down, dragging Jamie with him.  
  
"Let go!" Jamie yelled. She should have known this was going to happen.  
  
Claude got her halfway through the front room before she elbowed him in the ribs. He let go of her and immediately grabbed his side.  
  
Jamie turned around and kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could.   
  
He fell to the ground holding his stomach. The look on his face didn't even begin to describe how much pain he was in.   
  
Jamie then turned her attention to Harley.  
  
Harley jumped up off the couch. "That wasn't my idea, Jamie…"  
  
"It's always your idea, Harley. You don't know how to listen to other people…" Jamie slowly walked toward Harley.  
  
Harley ran behind the couch. "We can work something out, Jamie… Come on, you don't want to hurt me."  
  
"I don't? I've wanted to hurt you since the day I met you! Face it, Harley. You are not a very easy person to like! You think you know everything… think you have an answer for everything." the rage grew in Jamie's voice every time she took a step toward Harley. "Taking me away from my family was one thing… having them killed was the biggest mistake you ever made."  
  
"I didn't… I wouldn't do that to you, Jamie." Harley had a very good reason to be scared of the girl directly in front of her.  
  
"Oh save it! I told you I wouldn't kill Huntress and you killed my family! Not a very good way to do business. Especially not with me!" Jamie jumped over the couch and grabbed Harley by the throat.  
  
"Jamie… don't kill her!" Helena could tell Jamie was mad enough to do it.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? She's killed everyone I've ever cared about… because of her I have nothing left…" Jamie grew madder as she thought about it. "What do I have to lose?"   
  
Helena knew how it felt to have no one. If it weren't for Barbara and Dinah, she wouldn't have anyone… "I know it's hard, Jamie… I don't have any family left either. But it's still not worth it. Killing her won't make you feel any better."  
  
Jamie glanced back at Helena then looked at Harley. She threw her back into the wall then, using her *powers*, keep Harley pinned against the wall. "Consider yourself lucky…" she walked over to Helena and mentally unlocked the cuffs.  
  
"Thanks kid." Helena quickly corrected herself. "Jamie."  
  
"For what? If it weren't for me you wouldn't have been there in the first place." Jamie made a good point.  
  
Helena shrugged. "You never would have hurt me… you never would have let them hurt me. I believe that."  
  
Jamie smiled slightly. She knew Helena was right… as a matter a fact, before Claude grabbed her she was on her way back downstairs to save Helena.   
  
"Lets get outta here…" Helena said then she and Jamie turned to walk out.  
  
Claude stood up and pointed his gun at Helena. "Not this time…"   
  
Jamie and Helena both turned around as the gun went off.  
  
Jamie quickly pushed Helena out of the way, just in time to get herself shot in the right side.  
  
Helena looked up from where she was laying, just in time to see Jamie fall to the ground. "Jamie!!" she yelled then crawled over to Jamie. She turned her attention to Claude and quickly used her *power* on him before he could shoot her.  
  
Helena looked down at Jamie, who was in pretty bad shape.   
  
Jamie's side was bleeding pretty badly and at that rate she would probably bleed to death before an ambulance could get there.  
  
Helena tried hard not to cry at the sight of Jamie's life slowly slipping away. She knew the chances of Jamie living through it were pretty slim…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	7. The Waiting Room

Helena paced back and forth in the hospital's waiting room. It had been over an hour since they got there and she hadn't heard anything. She grew more worried with every minute that passed.  
  
"Huntress?" Reese was surprised to see her.   
  
Helena looked at Reese. "Detective." she didn't really know what else to say.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Reese walked up in front of her.  
  
"A friend of mine is in the E.R. I'm trying to get someone to tell me what's going on." Helena looked at the doctor as he walked up behind Reese.   
  
"Miss Kyle?" the doctor wasn't sure if she was the girl he was looking for.  
  
"Yeah." Helena's heart raced. "How's Jamie?"  
  
"We've managed to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. It missed all her major organs so the only really big problem was blood loss." the doctor gave the long answer to the question when all Helena wanted was a 'she's alright' or something along the lines. "She's gonna be weak for a few days, but she'll be alright." finally he got to the understandable answer.  
  
Helena sighed with relief. She had never been so relieved in her life. "That's great. Can I see her?"  
  
"She's resting right now, but if you come back in the morning I'm sure she'd love to see you." he excused himself then walked away.   
  
Helena looked at Reese. For the first time, he actually got to see her smile.  
  
"Looks like your friend is gonna be fine." Reese stated the obvious.  
  
"Looks like it." Helena nodded slightly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just had to talk to a doctor about a homicide." Reese explained. "Can I give you a ride home, Miss Kyle?" he had obviously heard the doctor.  
  
"Helena…" she noticed the quizzical look on Reese's face. "My name… it's Helena."   
  
"Helena Kyle… beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Reese smiled.   
  
Helena smiled back. "I don't need a ride home, Detective. I'm gonna stay here." she sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
Reese sat down beside Helena. "A night alone in the waiting room can get pretty lonely. Figure you could use some company."  
  
"Thanks…" Helena hadn't quite counted on that one.  
  
They spent most of the night talking about meaningless stuff. There was no talk about crime fighting or their lives or anything remotely important.  
  
Helena wound up falling asleep with her head on Reese's shoulder. And Reese watched her sleep up until the time that he fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Short Goodbyes

Helena had managed to get up without waking Reese up. She was now sitting in a chair beside Jamie's hospital bed.   
  
Jamie woke up and slowly looked over at her.  
  
"Good morning sleeping beauty." Helena smiled slightly.  
  
Jamie smiled back. "I've never been so happy to see anyone in all my life!"  
  
"The doctor says you're gonna be alright…" Helena explained. "In fact, you can go home anytime you want as long as you promise to get a little rest.  
  
"Great… or at least it would be if I had a home to go home to." Jamie looked at the ceiling as tears filled her eyes. She had always thought of 'home' as being where you're family is… where you can go to get away from everyone and everything, but those who truly love you. She didn't have that anymore. She'd never have that again, as far as she was concerned.  
  
"I know you're not big on letting people help you, but if you want you can come stay with me." Helena offered and expected to get turned down.  
  
Jamie nodded. "You're right. I'm not big on letting people help me." she paused as she looked at Helena. "I would come stay with you, but I think I just need some time away from New Gotham. Away from all… this."  
  
Helena understood. Of course if anyone would have it was her. She knew how it felt to lose everyone you ever cared about, but she also knew what it was like to have someone there to care for you afterwards. And she wanted to be there for Jamie.  
  
"I understand…" Helena gave a fake smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Helena and Jamie stood in front of the door to a Greyhound bus. Everyone else was already on, they were just waiting for Jamie.  
  
"We're waitin' on you." the driver said to Jamie.  
  
Jamie looked at the driver then back at Helena. "Guess I should go before they all decide to jump me." she wasn't exactly joking about that.  
  
Helena nodded. "See ya around, kid."   
  
Jamie smiled. She knew Helena would never let the 'kid' thing go. "Yeah." she nodded slightly. "See ya around, Huntress."   
  
Helena hugged Jamie then Jamie got on the bus.   
  
Even after the bus was out of sight, Helena remained standing there. In a way she wanted Jamie to go off and do whatever it was that she needed to do, but she also wanted Jamie to stay in New Gotham.  
  
She had grown kind of fond of Jamie. Jamie had practically saved her life so she thought of her as a friend… a friend who, with time, could be almost like a sister.   
  
Helena just hoped that Jamie would come back… and when she did, Helena would be there, waiting for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE END  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Well we've reached the end... obviously. I'd like to say thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed this story. It is greatly appreciated. And I would definitely like to know what you all think about it so if you haven't reviewed, please do. And please be sure to let me know if you want a follow-up story about Jamie coming back. 


End file.
